


Nine p.m.

by A_Potoo



Series: A Potoo learns how to navigate AO3 by writing small dialogue-only fics [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Gen, Humor, Minimalism, Why is this even, Writing Exercise, lokane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Potoo/pseuds/A_Potoo
Summary: Time goes on, and so does this story, or whatever the fuck. Loki and Thor's turn to talk.





	Nine p.m.

"Wow, Loki. They really did not like that last one."

"Thank you, I noticed. Hand me that towel."

"Wait. Is this mine? This is mine."

"Hand it here."

"No. You can't keep ruining my linens with this—"

_"You suck!"_

"—this mess... Hah! Alright, alright. Here. I did not see that guy. Did you see that guy? He was saving his egg until the last second."

"Thank you for your astute observations. There is always one... oh, good. Here he comes again."

_"You suck!"_

"Yes, you said that already. Off you g— Ugh."

_"Screw you!"_

"Huh. Where did he get a second egg? I thought they were only allowed one per person."

"Drink your ale."

"So how long do you have to keep hosting these, uh..."

"'Open mic nights'."

"Right."

"Two more weeks. Then I'll be dividing my time between the same hospital and some sort of... toxic dump site? Radioactive cave? I don't remember. Something they want cleaned."

"..."

"Don't look at me like that."

"I'm proud of you, brother."

"Yes, well. You wouldn't be saying that if..."

"...If what?"

"Oh, look. There's that barmaid you like."

"Don't defl—oh. That's... that's a new fashion. Very... tight. Hey! Don't deflect my question. What did you do? Loki!"

"I didn't do anything! I just... nothing. It's nothing."

"Brother..."

"I don't... It's just, if... Do you think..."

"Spit it out."

"Do you think... that... Jane... that Doctor Foster would ever—"

"—accept your courtship?"

"—forgive me?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What are you talking about, 'forgive you'? Surely she was the first of all mortals to do so. Probably because you spent so much time on that project of hers, whatever it was—"

"A very, very small Rainbow Bridge."

"Right. She loved you for that. As much as she hated you. Said you 'helped advance humanity by a millennium' or some such. She cares about that sort of thing. Did you swallow down the wrong pipe? Here, let me help."

"Fhi. M fhine. I'm fine."

"Trust me, Loki. You may have some ways left to go with the rest of this realm but Jane thinks very highly of you. That woman talking to the barmaid... She looks quite like Darcy, does she not?"

"I—"

"By Ymir, it is Darcy! Hello, Darcy! DARCY!"

"Thor."

"Hm?"

"Why did you say... what do you mean 'courtship'?"

"..."

"Don't give me that look."

"Loki, sometimes you are the most dimwitted person I've ever met. Here, finish my ale. I'm going to speak to Darcy."


End file.
